Their Angel
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: A year has passed, Katelyn was born, and the wedding plans are back on. Everything seems perfect for Rose and Dimitri. But their love and strength will be tested when someone comes to claim Angel, especially when both want different things for him.
1. Just A Name

**Summary:**

**A year has passed, Katelyn was born, and the wedding plans are back on. Everything seems perfect for Rose and Dimitri. But their love and strength will be tested when someone comes to claim Angel, especially when both want different things for Angel. The wedding might be put on hold, but will they give up Angel easily or fight for the boy they raised. Is this a fight they can win without losing each other?**

Angel Belikov Ozera.

Just a name right?

Nope.

It was the name of my son, more or less.

Adopting him, officially brought more problems than I could bare.

Secrets surfed up.

Problems were created and no solution.

The past came back to haunt us.

And it brought me more heartbreak, threatening my engagement and new formed family.

But he was my son; I had raised him.

He called _me _mom.

Dimitri and I were his parents, and we loved him.

So he was worth it, right?

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

.

.

.

**Just the prologue, the intro.**

**Review.**


	2. Adoption

"Have you guys had sex already?" Lissa asked, as if she was talking about the weather. Mia perked up, while Vikktoria covered up her ears. Sydney almost choked on her water.

"Lissa!"I exclaimed. She stopped filing her nails and looked up at me, her eyes darting from me to the other girls, and back.

"What?" she asked. I stared at her incredulously.

"Whatever happened to privacy?" she started giggling.

"Come on! Katelyn is 3 months old now," at the mention of Katelyn I looked at my daughter who was sleeping tightly in the vibrator seat.

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll wake up Kate up," I said.

"Well then. Tell us!"

"I thought we were here to talk about my wedding, not my sex life," all girls, except for Mia and Lissa nodded, mumbling their agreements.

"I want to know too,"Mia admitted.

I got up from my seat, "You two disgust me."

Laughter erupted from all the girls, making Katelyn squirm.

"Shh," I crooned, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"What time do the boys arrive?" Sydney asked me. I looked at the clock.

"Right about now," I answered, just as Angel, Michael, and Andrew burst in through in the door. Dimitri trailing behind.

"Hey mommy," the three boys said, reaching up for a kiss, I bent down, so they could give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey woman," Dimitri said pulling me in for a kiss. I giggled in delight.

"Get a room, will ya?" Vikktoria muttered.

"Shut up Vik."

"We should get going," Lissa said, giving the girls pointed looks. They nodded and left our house.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Don't sweat it baby," I answered.

Over dinner, I told Dimitri about a decision I had been wanting to make, and deal with after the wedding, which was in two months.

"I want to make Angel legally mine."


	3. Home

Dimitri didn't say anything.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. He's already my son, I just want to make it official."

I shrugged, like it was no big deal , but we both knew it was. There was a lot of legal stuff included, and papers, and lawyers, and endless of things.

Then, he started grinning.

"Alright," he said, giving me a peck on my nose.

"That tickles!" he snuzzled his nose against mine.

"Dimitri!" I yelled, giggling.

"What do you want? Tell what you want?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers through my spine.

I was about to answer when Katelyn started crying. We both sighed.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight."

I walked towards the room.

She always ended up ruining our moment, by crying.

I sighed picking her up.

"You always know don't you?" she only looked at me, apparently at this age babies could actually see now.

Interesting...

I looked out the window in the nursery. Mia was getting out of her car. She was here almost every day, she was my best friend. Sometimes I thought she knew me better than Lissa ever did. While Lissa's and I's friendship was back on track, it was still part broken.

There was that broken trust from high school, and althought we all want to forget about it, it's always there.

That's what hurt, Lissa and I would never be the same.

I sighed when Dimitri called out to me, telling Mia was home.

I smiled.

I always loved the way he said 'home.'


	4. A Knock

Adopting Angel didn't seem like a big deal, but it was. I was making him legally mine, it was big.

Christian as the only relative to Tasha agreed with me adopting Angel. He said it was time, and that he was more than glad to help, and happy with my decision.

I sighed as the girls drilled me with questions.

They were such gossipers.

"So, its official? You're adopting him?" I nodded at Lissa.

"Yay!" she stated clapping her hands like crazy.

Mia and I stared at her.

"Liss!" we both yelled together.

"What?"

She was facing us now.

"Not a big deal," I answered. Though I knew otherwise.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it is! A lot of paperwork needs to be done."

"Don't remind her," Mia told her.

That's what I meant when I said Mia knew me better.. Maybe we were too much alike.

I always looked at Lissa, sad about what had become of our friendship.

Everything happens for a reason. But I just didn't understand what had happened to us. High school had been the saddest years, so many tragedies within a year. I laugh sometimes though, when I think of Christian and I together.

It's just funny, because now he's my best friend.

The girls start laughing about something, to which I wasn't paying attention when there was a knock on the door.

There was a part of me that didn't want to answer it, that feared answering, but I did anyways.

It was a knock, yet it had the ability to turn my life upside down.

.

.

.

Short I know but I'm in high school now, and its time consuming and my brain's fried atm!

Oh and it wasn't too early was it? Lol :D


	5. Into His Mind

**Dayum Ive been gone a long ass time! :O I apologize I just have writers block but I'll fix that and well here's one chapter, that will explain more?**

**Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3rd POV.**

He stared at the picture for minutes, blinking every few times, planning what was to come. He couldn't get over it, even after what he did to _them_, he still wasn't able to process it. He'd come back from war to find this disaster, all this pain. His brother was gone, forever, never coming back. Dead. Just like she was. And why? Because of her. Because of him. They were going to pay. They had to. They would. Just like those two sons of bitches had. They had abandoned her when she needed them the most, but it didn't matter; they were dead. And now it was their turn.

To be honest, he had been more than surprised to find out they were married. _Married. _As in together. It repulsed him because according to him, they didn't belong together. She belonged to him, and only him. And who knows? Maybe if he had the kid, she'd be with him. Or at least he'd see her, cause there was no doubt she'd asked for visits and... His imagination ran wild.

After more moments he decided it was time. He was going to that plane and fly over to California, then he was going to find them. Make them pay. Take away the kid. But most importantly he would finally have her, like it was always meant to be. He rode the airplane and those hours he spent thinking of her. Her long, almost black hair, he wondered what it was like now? Her big brown eyes that could get her anything, that and her family's money. Did she know what his dad did?

He'd seen a picture of her in the yearbook she'd found at the school library. Boy was she beautiful, and those curves? They would drive any man crazy. And to know that he would one day have that, well did a lot of things for him.

He'd built himself a whole life with her, and it was funny how he thought it was actually going to happen. As if.

He got off the plane into sunny L.A, now all he had to do was find her house. He found her he would find the kid, and then the battle would begin. Of course the judge would give him the custody. He was in the Army, released because of some injuries, and he was the only real family alive. He was cocky about it. And he had good reason. He came from a good, rich family, and he was in the military Perfect home; with a 'wife'. He would have an actress act as his wife, and after he got the baby he would wait a while, and then he would 'divorce' her.

It was the perfect plan. No flaws. No evidence of what he'd done. No witnesses. Just him, wanting his nephew.

If only they'd had more time to plan things would have gone rather easily... and better. but things would get ugly, secrets were about to be revealed, the past they so wanted to leave behind was going to come back.

The question was:

How strong were they?

He stood in front of the black, Victorian doors. He hesitated a bit, leaning in. He heard laughter, kids, and he heard her.

Show time.

One knock.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

Four-

The door opens.

And inside is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with the perfect body he couldn't wait to have in his arms. He saw how her eyes widened bit. Would he recognize him?

The answer was obvious:

She did recognize. She recognized those blue eyes that had haunted her for a few years. Her mouth dropped opened lightly, as if she couldn't grasp the idea of seeing him there.

Then she spoke.

Spoke his name, maybe she knew what was to come.

It was then that it all began.

"Ralf?"

.

.

.

.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but you've gotta admit its better than the rest right?**

**Review plz x)**


	6. Psychopath

**Holy shit, I've been slacking eh? Last I updated was September 22 O.o wow.**

**I'm sorry. I've been busy with my other stories as some of you have seen -_- but I only have three left to complete, and a series of short stories, but I shall focus on this one now.**

**I apologize if its not as a good as Knocked Up. Bahaha. I'm terrible :/**

**Anyways, just a reminded this story will NOT be long.**

**Now go on and make me really happy... and I'll update quicker. Read and Review.**

**Also have any of my readers noticed I ten to write better in 3rd POV? O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Ralf?" I asked, in a small, scared whisper.

Dimitri was at my side, immediately. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Ralf smiled as if he hadn't done anything...

"What are you doing here?" my husband demanded. Ralf grinned, that crazy grin of his that give the chills.

Dammit. I had tried to hard to forget him and I had accomplished it all through my high school year... But now he was here.

And his smile was taunting me. Reminding me of what he did to me.

"Just came to warn you," he said. I stiffened and Dimitri took his place in front of me, shielding me from Ralf. He didn't know, actually very few did, but he knew I didn't like him, and that something was wrong.

"Warn us about what exactly?" He just kept on smiling, I looked behind me to see all my friends behind me, Lissa was red, with anger. She turned to whisper Mia something, and the girls took the children outside. I turned back my focus on the issue at hand.

Ralf peered behind Dimitri to look at me, his smile had vanished, "Angel? You know that kid you've been raising as yours? Yeah well, I'm here to take him back."

Dimitri's jaw clenched while I let out a gasp, I felt a warm hand in mine, and knew it was Lissa.

"You can't!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "He is my nephew. I will fight for him, and I will win." With that said he turned around on his heel and walked away from us.

I stepped back, while Dimitri closed the door. He turned to look at him, he came over to me, probably seeing the anguish in my eyes.

"He's mine," I whispered against his chest.

"No. We both knew this Rose. He was never ours," he said in a strangled voice.

"So what? We're not going to fight?" I asked pulling away, looking at him like he was crazy.

"We won't win. He's the only family left," he argued.

"What about Christian?" I asked desperately.

He shook his head, "We both know that a court won't give him over to Christian, not only because of his parents, but because he has his own kids... We do too."

I wiped away the few tears that had fallen down my cheeks, in anger.

"I can't believe you," I said.

"You're giving up. Just like that?" I asked in disbelief. He said nothing.

"He won't take Angel away from me! I raised him like my own, I treat him like my own, he _is _mine. And whether you like it or not Dimitri, he's my son, and I _will _fight for him."

"I only want what's best for him. I want other children and..." I slapped him.

"How can you say that!" I yelled. Tears sprung out of my eyes, falling down my cheeks, and on the floor.

"If you knew what's best for him, then you would know that being with that psychopath isn't what's best for my son," I growled.

He pursed his lips, "You're agitated. I won't argue, Lissa take her to her room, please?" Lissa nodded. She linked her arm with mine, and walked me to my room.

Once in my bed, she pulled me to her, hugging me. I sobbed into her chest.

"Oh God, Lissa, he can't end up with ralf!"

"Shh. Rose, everything's going to be fine."

"What if he does to him what he did to me?" I asked in a small whisper.

Lissa made me look at her, "Don't even think about it! Ralf will not end up with your son, Rose. Keep that in mind."

"I hope so," I whispered.

She brushed my hair, singing to me the old dong she did when I couldn't go to sleep.

I dreamt of Ralf and of that aweful night.

Secrets should be kept secrets.

And my past shouldn't come back to haunt me and my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think?<strong>

**Any guesses as to why Ralf is a psychopath? :D**

**Also I will try to make them longer.**

**Clue word TRY. As I've said I have high school, and it is killing me physically and mentally -_-**

**Review :)**


	7. Regretful Words

**A/N: What happened between Rose & Ralf was never mentioned... Honestly this was a last minute thing... .**

**Review?**

**Thxz. :)**

**It's short but... I'm tired :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Ralf POV<strong>

I left their house in a hurry. That bitch was actually in love with him. I growled, I wanted to punch something anything, but held my anger in. What did she see in him? He was and is a prick.

But then again that is why we became friends. Really close friends... Til Tasha told him something. Tasha knew, she was one of the two that knew what I had done with Rose.

I relish in my memories, happy that one day I will have her back in the grip of my hands...

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Lissa left, against her will, and with her the rest of my friends. Suddenly I felt alone. I rested my head on the bed post, staring at nothing for a while, till the door creaked open. My head snaps towards the door.

A quiet, Angel comes, looking upset.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask. He stands at the door tentively, suddenly very shy. I frown and walk towards the door, crosuching down so I can stare into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Dady," he says in a small whisper.

"What did he do?" I ask. He shakes his hand rubbing his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you," I smile at him and nod.

"Of course, baby."

He jumps under the covers, and I thank god it's Friday.

"I'll go get your sisters and brothers okay?" He nods closing his eyes.

I stand at the door for a bit longer. He looks peaceful, innocent, just the way it's suppose to be. The way I'll keep it.

I walk out to the living room, Dimitri is standing over Katelyn, a small smile on his face. He's a proud, happy, father. I take joy in seeing him like this. For a moment I forget we had an argument earlier. I'm a mother, willing to do anything for her child, anything for her husband, anything to keep her family together.

"They're in bed already. They're waiting for you," he says without looking at me.

I jump at the sound of his voice. I don't answer him and walked to the twin's room. The hours went by fast.

They're both in buzzlight year beds, their eyes slightly closing, but opening once they see me. All I can offer is a smile, which they receive.

Like every night I kiss their foreheads and both cheeks. At the doorway before shutting the lights off I tell them, "Goodnight. I love you."

Sleepily, they both mumble something similar. I allow myself to chuckle a bit. Once back in the living room, Dimitri and Katelyn are not there. I walk to our room, stopping at the door.

Katelyn is in her crib, I can see her and hear her moving around. Dimitri is looking at Angel who is fast asleep. He's quiet, just taking him in.

"I can't do this," is all he whispers.

My heart clenches, and for the first time in years, I feel my heart dropping to the bottom of my stomach.

"You were my first mistake," I speak up. His head whips around. For the first time I notice his tears, and I know he's been talking to Angel for a bit, now.

"What?"

"You. You can't even fight for your own family-"

"You want to fight for him? Fine! We'll fight for him. Just don'come crying to me when we lose."

I regret my next words, as he regrets the ones after those.

"Who says we'll be together then?"

"Hopefully."


	8. Losing Hope & Faith

**I admit I'm a lard ass -_-. Well I'm sleeping over this weekend so I probably won't update til Monday...**

**Review.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I set Katelyn down in her crib, a few feet away from the window. Before she was born Rose and I had decided she's sleep in our room for the first few months, then we'd move her to her nursery.

Katelyn had been a blessing. Welcomed and planned, unlike the other three, though I didn't regret my other children. How could I when I've seen them grow? When I've seen their first steps, heard their first words, and for the twins, I'd been there when they were born.

I considered Angel as my son, and not just because I was his father in a stupid paper, that was his birth certificate; but because I've been raising him fro the past few years. A father isn't biological speaking, but the person who raises them.

I always knew something like this was going to happen, I hoped it would get delayed, but there's nothing more to do now. It pains me more because I see what it already is doing to Rose, and I can see what it'll do to her. I'm afraid I'll lose her, I can't bare that. She's my whole world, she's the sole reason I exist, and without her I am next to to nothing.

She's a very dedicated woman, she loves her children to death, and she was no preferences; she loves them all equally. I love her for that and more.

She's right, I've given up. Because I rather be weak, than be strong and end up more hurt. I'm a coward like that, I just wish Rose would my point of view.

As a father, I understand her's.I just don't get why she hates Ralf so much, to the point she called him a psycho. There'd been something in her voice too, that proved she was afraid.

I was going crazy trying to figure it out, and I wasn't going to ask her because I knew her answer.

She, much like me, wanted certain things to stay buried, in the past.

My eyes drift from my daughter to my son.

Angel.

With his looks he really looks like one. He's also a quiet and timid boy, smart, and very well behaved. Wish I could say the same for the twins.

His eyes are closed and he seems peaceful. I take a few steps forward until I'm, right in front of him. I don't want to look at him, but I force myself to do it. This is one of the last time I'll see him. Taking him in, my heart clenches; I've given up on the boy in front of me, but it's for his own good. He needs a family that will solely pay attention to him, giving him everything he needs including love and time. Someone that will just concentrate on him.

I want more children with Rose. Hell, if we could and she wanted I'd want to have children running around, but Rose doesn't have much patience. I at least, want two more. I feel that if we have more children we'll forget about Angel.

"I love you little one. I do, I've raised you, changed your dirty, and dare I say, stinky diapers. I remember when you put your muddy imprints on mommy, marking our property."

I pause, smiling for a bit. I remember her saying she was no angel after all.

The memories are too much, already.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, but your mother and I really do love you. So damn much."

I feel my eyes watery already.

"I can't do this," I whisper, desperately. I know he wasn't listening, but it's my stupid attempt at making him, or more like me understand what's going on, make myself feel better.

Because I feel like such a horrible father.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV.<strong>

She took a step back the impact of his words hitting her full force. She stumbled back, he tried reaching out towards her, wanting to help, but she pushed him away. She grabbed the wall for support, sliding down the wall.

What was he saying?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was talking about," he pleaded. She leaned her head against the wall.

"Things are fucked up, aren't they?" she asked him, looking over at Angel. He put a hand over hers, giving it a slight squeeze.

"They are," he answered.

"And we're going to lose."

He had no answer to that, he couldn't answer, and break her heart more. It was true he had no hope, no faith. Maybe that's what he was doing, but he did not want to get hurt, more than he already was at this point.

"I won't give up," she whispered.

He looked away from her, that's what hurt the most. She was willing to do anything to keep Angel. She wasn't going to stop either, and he knew this. Angel is her son, and as a mother she'll fight for him til death. Even if in the process it costs her, her marriage.

"I know."


	9. Encounter

**I don't know... I think I did wrong writing a sequel when I wasn't ready, nor was it ever in my head for it to actually ever exist.**

**Anyways. Please review :)**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do now?" Mia asked me. I looked away from her and focused on the passing cars. It was sunny, and very warm, I was sweating just by seating on the chair at the cafe. I pushed the stroller back and forth once I heard Kate complaining.<p>

I sighed, pushing my hair back, and my sun glasses back into place. I shrugged.

"The wedding's on hold for sure, and we have court in two days," I answered her. She didn't have anything to say and just sat there in front of me, her hands in her lap.

She pushed her glasses to the top of her head and glares at me.

"You cannot do that!" she practically yelled. I raised an eyebrow, or tried to at least.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"It's your wedding!" she exclaimed. I sighed and looked down.

"He loves you, Rose. You have got to see his point of view, sweetie. You both want different things for him, for obvious reasons..." she trailed off and I had a feeling I knew where this was heading.

I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Please, Mia, not now," I pleaded. Mia practically growled.

"Fine, only because I love you," her face was highly annoyed, I laughed a little.

"Does Lissa know? Like anyone?" I nod.

"I want to focus on Angel right now, Mia."

She nods her head and rubs her growing stomach. I sad smile spreads across my lips.

"We should go."

* * *

><p>Walking home with Kate in the stroller sounded as a a good idea at first. I was in comfortable clothes and I thought I'd take her to the park, even if she wouldn't be able to do anything. I walked around in laps for a while, before I decided to go back home.<p>

The kids and Dimitri would be home any time soon. I walked towards the car, opening it, and putting Kate in her car seat. Once I pulled out of the car I was met with pale, blue eyes. Immediately, I shut the car's silver door.

Swallowing my fear, I hissed, "What do you want?"

He raised his left eyebrow, his upper lip turned up, into a sadistic smirk. I took a step closer.

"Stay away from us, Ralf."

He stuck his hands into the pockets of his blue faded jeans, and stared at me, with those disturbing blue eyes.

"Or what? What are you going to do Rose? Who's going to believe either way?" he snarled.

"Dimitri will," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"And that's going to do what?" he took a step closer until his breath was on my face. It smelled of liquor and cigarettes. Cheap liquor and cigarettes.

His pale white hand reached out to my face, trailing his thumb along my jaw, resting on my racing heart. He leaned in.

"I didn't know I could still do that to your heart," he whispered in my ear. His words made me shiver out of disgust and fear. I stood frozen, not sure what to do, or what to say. A voice screamed in my mind to move, to get out.

He pulled away, leaving his cold hand on the side of my neck. Once more he leaned in, brushing his lips against mine, and the crushing them. The bastard kissed me.

I tried pulling away, from him, but his hand on my neck was locking me in place. I felt disgusted at having him this near me, again. I punched his chest, pushing him away from me. I racked through my brain for something I could do. It came to mind, just what I'd done all those years ago, I raised my knee up to his balls. Instantly, he let go of me, crouching in pain. He used the car next to mine, for support, and then he started laughing.

He was laughing like a maniac, while still crouched down in pain. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I stepped back away from him slowly.

Crying I told him,"Leave me alone, Ralf. Stay away from my family, you did enough all those years ago."

I speed walked to the other side of my car, to the drivers door. With trembling hands I opened the door, getting in, and starting the damn car. I pulled away from the parking lot, speeding away. I looked back from the rear-view mirror, and saw him standing there, as if nothing had happened.

I wiped the away the tears from my eyes, driving back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

**11 years ago. Rose is 13, a month away from turning 14.**

_"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Ralf asked the young girl, sitting in front of him._

_Rose shrugged her shoulders, raising her brown eyes to him. Smiling at her boyfriend, she raised her legs to his lap._

_"What ever you want to give me," was her answer._

_"All right then," he said. A glimmer in his pale blue eyes, it made the girl look away, and shiver a little._

_"What's it going to be?" she asked, excitedly._

_He leaned towards her, kissing her. The kiss went on for longer than she wanted it to, than it had ever been. She tried pulling away, Ralf bit her lip, to stop her from pulling away. It stung and tears pooled in her light brown eyes, as her heart started pounding._

_She put her small, frail, hands on his chest. He kept biting her lip, but she managed to push him away. Her lip was bleeding as she trued crawling away from her boyfriend._

_He slapped her hard across the face, gripping her forearms, pining her to the grass of the field. He kissed her roughly, biting her neck, on the process._

_"Ralf! Let me go!" she screamed. He laughed,a laugh that made her hairs stand up._

_He pulled away from her getting up._

_"Wait for your birthday gift, Rose. See you later."_

_The girl stayed in the grass, curling into a small ball. She felt... Weird. Used... Hurt._

_But more would await for her in the future._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Pretty please I'll update tomorrow only if you review... And go ahead and check out my other story "Angel of Death" and review there too.**

**:D**

**I have an idea of what to do now that this chapter is uuuup :D**


	10. Depression

Upon arriving home, she turned the car engine off, pulling the keys out and getting out of the silver car. She went around to open Kate's door, she pulled the car seat out, and walked the few steps to her front door.

When she opened it, it was oddly quietly. She peeked in, setting Kate on the floor, and closing the door.

On the living room, on the recliner was a very thoughtful, angry looking Dimitri. The twins and Angel were sitting around,playing quietly.

He looked up when he heard the door click shut.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He said nothing and she walked towards him. She sat on her knees, as he pulled out his cell phone. Without speaking he went through his phone, until he found what he was looking. He showed her the screen of his new Sprint, 3D phone.

Her eyes widened, her face paled, and she went completely still, her heart stopped.

It was a picture of her and Ralf kissing. At the park. Earlier that day.

She leaned back, her back hitting the other couch.

"Oh god."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"Dimitri..." I start to say. But I see it in his eyes. He's angry and he's hurt.

"Now I understand why you 'hate' him so much."

I stay quiet, I want to deny it, but I also don't want to tell him everything. I want it buried.

I cover my face with my hands, and let the tears fall, as he leaves the house, slamming the door shut. I forget about my children until Katelyn starts to cry. Her cry wakes me up from my zombie reaction, slowly I stand up.

I walk to where she is and pick her up, I cradle her in my chest, feeling like everything I love is slipping right under my fingers. Standing up I come face to face with Mia. Her eyes are soft, and understanding.

She knows. I hold my tears in and walk to the kitchen to prepare Kate for bed. She takes Kate away from me, silently, and I slam my hands down, the tears flowing out easily.

"Kids! Bed time!" she yells out. I hear the small footsteps, and I can tell to who they belong to. Angel's footsteps are clumsy, Andrew's left foot thumps on the floor, going first, followed by his right foot, and Michael's footsteps are light and quick.

Mia takes the bottle away from me, pours the formula, and the warm bottle, shaking it, and feeding Kate. After a few minutes I hear the steady breathing of Kate and I hear Mia take her away, and set her down for the night.

Then she comes into the kitchen. We stand there, for a few minutes. Mia leads me to the couch, and I follow like a robot. She holds my hand.

"You have to tell him," she urges me. I say nothing and sit there.

I sit there and wait my fate.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

She sits there in the couch, day by day, waiting for Dimitri to come home. But he doesn't. Mia comes every day to watch out after the kids, every other day Lissa comes with Christian.

They talk to her, and Lissa feeds her, like a baby.

Christian hugs her, whispering in her ear that everything will be fine.

She knows otherwise. Dimitri sends Vikktoria for his clothes, and Rose knows he visits his children at school. She inds comfort in that, and Vikktoria takes Kate out every day to the park to meet Dimitri.

This goes on for three full weeks.

Then they have to go to court. Rose is shaking as she stands up and goes to take a shower. She comes and has Christin brush her hair, with Lissa and Mia, preparing her clothes. She's weak, but her mind is set in fighting for her son. She walks out, wobbly, and Eddie catches her as she's about to fall.

"Mia, Adrian, Andre, Meredith, Sydney and I will be staying here to watch after Kate, Michael, and Andrew. Christian, Lissa, Mason, and Vikktoria are going with you," Eddie whispers softly. She nods saying goodbye to her children, and taking Angel's small hand into hers.

"Is everything okay mommy?" he asks. The room goes absolutely silent. Rose, who still has faith, looks down at her son. She caresses his cheek.

"Of course, love. Everything is okay, I love you."

A smile appears on his small lips.

"I love you too, mommy." She gets down on her knees, kisses him on each cheek, and hugs him close to her.

They do that for minutes, before Lissa reminds her its time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me: Am I letting you down with this story?<strong>

**Please be honest.**

**And only 2 chapters to go :)**


	11. Forever & Always

**I'm cutting it short.**

**This is the end! Thank you for your support! Review!**

**And of course Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

Dimitri stands, in front of the door that leads to the courtroom, tapping his left foot on the white tile. His hands in his pocket, when he sees his fiancee turning the corner, holding the hand of their child. She's being sustained by Adrian, who looks straight at Dimitri with daggers.

Rose looks up, and their eyes meet. Dimitri's eyes are cold and distant, while hers are defeated and filled with tears she won't let fall.

Seeing Angel holding hands with Rose warmed his heart, and that moment he decided he wanted to keep him. It was theirs, and no one elses. He was going to fight.

Even if he after this he would also have to fight Rose to keep him. The engagement was over.

Not that she knew, anyways. He looked away, first, feeling like a coward, and like his hear was being ripped out of his chest. His right hand went over his heart, and rubbed the place, trying to ease the physical pain he was feeling.

They reached him, and they all stood huddled around.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked Rose.

Rose took in a deep breath to steady herself, she looked up, and straightened herself out.

"Yes, I'm ready."

She looked at him, and spoke softly.

"Guess we weren't worth the fight huh?"

And together they entered the court room, where Ralf stood at the front with a smirk on his face. Angel shied away from him, hiding behind Rose's leg.

Rose and Ralf stared at each other, Rose glared at Ralf, and Ralf admired Rose.

Dimitri looked between them. He was clouded by jealousy and hurt, he didn't see the truth.

Rose, Dimitri, and Angel proceeded to walk towards their podium. Rose took Angel into her arms, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Hours started to go by, at one point Angel was taken away from her. Things were looking bad for them.

His lawyer was pointing it out to the judge that Angel did not belong to them, he wasn't related to them in any way, Dimitri gave the judge Tasha's letter. The lawyer said even if it was legit, Tasha was out of her mind.

"Is there anything that you would like to say?" the Judge spoke to Rose and Dimitri. Dimitri looked at rose, and Rose looked at Lissa. Lissa nodded her head, and Rose took in a deep breath. Dimitri said, "No-" while Rose said, "Yes, your honor."

Dimitri turned to look at Rose.

"What would that be Ms. Hathaway."

Rose felt a pang of pain, since she knew she wouldn't be Mrs. Belikov.

"I'm not trying to press any charges, since this happened a while ago." Rose took in another deep breath and continued. "Eleven years ago, I was dating Ralf; things were great... Then three months before I turned 14, he changed. He became physically abusive and even tried sexually, but Lissa Dragomir stopped him from going any further."

She looked at Lissa who gave her a supportive smile and two thumbs up. Rose turned to look at the judge, feeling the gaze of Dimitri on her.

"Do you have any evidence of this ?" Rose faltered at this. She didn't. She could feel Ralf's winning gaze on her.

"I do!-Your honor," Lissa cleared her throat, and Rose stared at her friend like she had a third head. The judge nodded her head at Lissa.

"Thank you Miss Dragomir." She was married now, but it didn't matter,at this moment.

The bailiff brought out a t.v and video recorder. The tape was put in, and it appeared fuzzy at first, then the image came in.

It was Rose's room, on the day of her 14th birthday, she'd just pulled a prank on Dimitri and she'd come into her room laughing.

"Hey, Rosie," Rose's head had snapped his way, and she'd stop laughing, and backed away.

"What's up Ralf?" her voice had quavered and she'd knocked over her perfume from the table. He'd stalked over to her, given her a kiss.

A forced kiss.

"Don't believe this!" Ralf screamed back in the courtroom. Rose had a hand over her mouth to stop the sobs from over taking her completely.

"Silence!" the judge had screamed, making Rose jump out of her skin as the screen showed how he threw her into her bed and jumped in fron of her, ripping her clothes off.

"Make it stop," she begged. "Make it stop!" all she heard was Lissa bursting into the room, and the chaos that followed. Then it was all cut off.

"You hoe! Slut!" Ralf screamed at her, and she cringed away from everyone, leaning on the rail behind her, as she cowered down and covered her ears, and closed her eyes.

She felt someone shaking her, and she opened her eyes, and looked around.

"He's gone, Rose," Christian whispered, and she threw herself at him.

"Oh my god," she sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed her.

Not everything was okay, though.

* * *

><p>A year has gone by, Rose and Dimitri went their separate ways, after court, Rose kept custody of Angel, with Dimitri visiting his children every day at Vikktoria's house, thought Dimitri and Rose have no contact.<p>

But, now, they will be celebrating Katelyn's first birthday, at the park.

"Are you nervous?" Sydney asks her, as Lissa keeps curling her hair. Rose looked at Sydney from the mirror.

"About...?" Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Seeing Dimitri."

Rose's shoulder slumped.

"I heard he has girlfriend," she commented casually just to get a reaction from Rose.

"Doesn't matter," she said, simply.

"Do you still love my brother?" Vikktoria asked her, staring right at her, daring her to lie.

Rose stared right at the girl, who had the same eyes as him.

"That's like asking if I'm alive."

* * *

><p>Once at the park they set everything up and all the children went around playing, being watched by the body guards that belonged to her parents. Katelynn wobbled around chasing her brother Angel.<p>

Rose stared at her beautiful daughter and smiled.

"She's beautiful," she jumped, startled at the voice.

She looked over her shoulder and met the brown eyes of Dimitri. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she looked away.

"Yes, she is," she whispered. He took a step closer.

"I'm sorry... Truly sorry. I was blinded by jealousy, pain, and the frustration of everything going on."

She didn't say anything back, just followed Katelyn around with her eyes.

"I love you," he said. She again, said nothing.

She was tired of always fighting for what she wanted. Tired of not getting what she wanted, of losing the people she loved. That had to end.

He felt her hand go across the space between them, and she interlaced their hands.

"Forever," she said.

"And always," he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha. It seems my stories get better towards the end -_- anyways, you want a wedding? All you have to do is review and you will get yourself a wedding (:<strong>


	12. Something Stronger Than Fate

**So here's the last chapter. (: **

**Many of you said he was forgiven easily, well. I am done with the drama and the pain for them.**

**They deserve this dammit! Lol. Also, I have said this before, I believe, I write better in 3rd pov. And really it's the same thing, because I was writing her thoughts, just third person. And as you remember, the story was never meant to be a very long story.**

**Now review and make me happy. Cause my birthday was yesterday!(;**

**Now this chapter is just about Rose & Dimitri the rest of the gang won't really appear(:**

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I was tired of people telling me I had forgiven him way too easily. I love him. He's my world, so fuck them. They don't understand what it feels like when you're so deeply in love, you can't breathe without them. To feel empty, when they're far away. But to feel complete, and utter happiness just to have them next to you, to know you're breathing the same air, and that he loves you back. So forgiving him, was something as easy as 1 2 3.

We had talked about and come to the conclusion we were both completely stressed, and I would have reacted the same way.

And it wasn't like he hadn't tried to apologize right after court, he had, and I told him I needed space and time. He gave me space and time.

I ran a hand through my hair, waiting for the hair dresser to get here.

I was glad this day would be drama free, at least I hoped so, with Ralf away...

He'd been taken away, after trying to attack me, and had been found guilty of lying at a court of law, and of the murder of Christian's parents. Christian didn't even they were gone, until the day at court, it had been devastating, and I had tried to be there for him, like he'd been here for me. But, I had my own problems, I couldn't.

I was glad, that he was doing better, now. And he was going to be the best man at my wedding... that was today. Just thinking about gave me the jitters.

"Are you ready hun?" my eyes lifted towards my father, who was next to my hair dresser.

My eyes met his, and I smiled.

"I've been waiting for this moment, a fucking long time. I'm more than ready."

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Can you stop pacing around, you'll dig a damn hole in the carpet." My head snapped up, to glare at Adrian.

"Are you getting married today?" I asked him.

"Well, no-"

"Then, shut the fuck up."

He put his hands up in a defensive manner, and leaned back on his seat. I stopped pacing and took a seat next to him, placing my elbows on my thighs.

"She's coming right?" I asked, anxiously. I felt like Rose was hours late.

"Dude, 20 more minutes. You know she loves you," he tried convincing me. The thing was, I had done so much hate before, I was afraid she'd realize she didn't love me anymore, and would leave.

"She's not leaving, Dimitri. Calm your shit down, she loves you more than anything," I smiled looking up at Christian. My best man. If there was anyone in this world that knew Rose, it was Christian.

I sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Yes, feel better when he says the same shit, I did."

I roll my eyes, when Abe and Janine come out of Rose's room in the church, both their eyes watery.

"Let's go, Dimitri. She's more than ready."

My smile, get's even bigger. I walk with them, and ask them who's walking Rose. Abe may be a mobster, feared by many, but when it comes to Rose... He can't resist her. He absolutely loves her. Even if she's still a little bit angry.

"I will," he answered. "She just wanted me to tell you, and I quote, 'Tell Dimitri, I'm not having cold feet, and that I truly love him, and nothing, now or ever, will ever take me away from him.'"

I raised an eyebrow, "Word by word?" Abe cleared his throat.

"Not exactly..."

Janine tugged at my arm.

"Let's go, unless you're having cold feet?" she raised an eye brow at me and I swallowed. God, these women were one hell of women to deal with. I shook my head, and left with her arm linked with mine.

Today, was the day I would make her mine, for forever.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

They were both nervous. And not because they weren't sure. It was just that it seemed so easy, now, after everything they had gone through, they were finally here. They didn't want anything to go wrong.

And nothing did.

Adrian, who was next to Christian, didn't look at Rose as she walked up to them; he looked at the groom, Dimitri.

Dimitri looked at Rose like she was the only one there, like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and Dimitri saw the amount of love he had for her, and he knew, Rose would be okay with him.

Rose looked at him, just the same. She was never a girly girl, therefore, her dress was tight, strapless, and with ruffles from the waist down. It was white, so white, it hurt to look at it. She wore pearls on her neck, and ears, and her wrists. She did wear a veil, covering her face, yet you could see the smile behind it.

Dimitri flipped the veil backwards and stared into the orbs of brown.

"I love you," he whispered and the priest began. Rose laughed, and choked on her own tears, at the same time. But Dimitri was there to wipe them away, for her.

"I love you, too," she whispered, and wiped away his tears, for a change.

* * *

><p>Back at Abe's house, where the reception was being held, they danced their first song. And before they began, Rose saw Angel carrying Katelyn away, with the twins in tow.<p>

She smiled. He really had been worth the fight.

Dimitri put his arms around her, and she put her arms around his neck, thanks to the heels, she didn't have to stand on her tippy toes.

The music began softly, and they swayed with the music, the world completely gone. It was just them.

**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<strong>

After hating each other for so long, they certainly had not expected to be where they are today: together. But there was that spark, since the moment they met, even if that spark turned into hate. Now, though, they were madly in love, holding each other's heart, like the most prized possession.

You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms me and I'm home

Being in each other's home, was like being home. It was the only place they wanted to be, where they felt safe. Sometimes, though, it seemed to Rose, Dimitri would let go of her really easily. But Dimitri knew, that the day Rose didn't want him, he would make her happy and stay away.  
><strong><br>How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<strong>

Dimitri certainly had let Rose change her mind about them, a lot, but it was normal. Especially when they hated each other, growing up.

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

They could see right through each other's wall, so easily, there was no doubt they were soul mates.

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<p>

Even if Rose kept her secret about Ralf buried deep inside, it was killing her, eating her alive, like a fire. She felt no one should love her, but when with Dimitri, she felt so safe...  
><strong><br>You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>you put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

I try my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>and I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved til...

Dimitri, even if he was a womanizer, he'd kept to himself, not letting anyone in, til he saw Rose in a different way.  
><strong><br>You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

You put your arms around me and I'm home.

They'd waited years for this day to come; they'd shed tears, fought wars to keep their love, to learn how to love each other. Today, they were beyond happy. They had four beautiful children, Ralf was gone, they had their friends, their family.

And their love.

The song ended, and they sealed their dance with a kiss. Dimitri cradled her face between his hands, like she was fragile, and she would break in his hands.

"I love you, Roza."

"I'm yours, forever. I love you."

Finally, they had their happy ending. A very deserved one.

Fate had brought them together, and they would need something stronger to bring them apart.


End file.
